


A Pocket Full Of Chicken

by rinre



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinre/pseuds/rinre
Summary: In a cold winter night, Amelia Watson hears a scream. Waking up, she comes face to face with a crime scene involving her friends. Now it's up to Amelia to find out who in Hololive EN murdered a chicken, and why.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	A Pocket Full Of Chicken

It all started with a scream from inside Kiara’s tent.

The cold night outside had been calm and tranquil. No wind to rustle tree leaves, nor snow to make everything wet and uncomfortable; just a very still winter night at the girls’ camp site.

Despite the harsh weather, they had decided to hike and spend quality time together, as per Amelia’s adventurous request. She had said something about bonding through nature’s hardships by hunting their own food and surviving with only a lighter and leaves for shelter, and while the girls appreciated her enthusiasm, they drew a line at “survival holiday”. They took tents and plenty of food, flashlights and portable stoves, and Amelia had to compromise by gathering wood for a bonfire, at least.

The day had gone by wonderfully, with the girls sitting in retractable chairs and reading, brewing tea, and playing fun games that Ina had brought. There was a forest nearby where they could go exploring, and Gura and Amelia had found a pond to fish the whole afternoon. Calliope had tried to find excuses to avoid playing Twister with Kiara, but in the end had accepted the inevitable. Ina had been the judge of the match. Kiara had lost.

It was winter, but the cold wasn’t even an issue with the warm sunlight pouring from the cloudless sky above. They had brought appropriate coats for the weather and watched the sunset wrapped in blankets. At night, the girls had eaten dinner – the fish provided by Amelia and Gura, as well as different types of seasonings provided by Ina. With full stomachs, they had chatted even more, and eventually decided to go back to their own tents to sleep.

Amelia had been almost asleep when she heard it.

Kiara suddenly screamed.

In a heartbeat, Amelia sat up, opening her sleeping bag. She turned on her flashlight, her coat forgotten behind, and went outside. “Guys?”

No one answered, and Amelia walked over to Kiara’s tent. Slowly, she heard Gura unzipping her tent and popping her head out.

“What was that?” Gura asked, clearly disturbed but also still sleepy.

Amelia pointed her flashlight, the flare going through the fabric of Kiara’s tent. She could see three shadows inside: two standing up, and one lying down. Her brain tried to process it for a second before she took her mind out of the gutter and opened the tent. “What is going on here?”

The scene was odd, to say the least.

Calliope was inside, holding her scythe and looking like someone had violently shaken her awake. Her pink hair was messy, sticking out of her fluffy pajamas. Ina was behind her, wearing her coat, pajama pants and socks, and looking quite shaken. And Kiara was…

Well, Kiara was dead.

Calliope moved her gaze towards the detective. “Kusotori died and woke me up.” She said it so casually that it was a bit jarring.

“Oh, what?” Amelia raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“I don’t know, I’m just here for the job. Even though it’s useless. As always.”

Amelia finally noticed the little details of the – _could it be?_ – crime scene. There were Uno cards scattered around the floor in front of Kiara, and two cups of tea knocked over beside them. As if she had been drinking with someone quite recently. Considering that Ina was present as well, Amelia could make some deductions.

She turned to her friend, who was still distressed. Ina side stepped away from the body, leaning closer to Amelia, already explaining.

“Kiara came looking for me because none of us were sleepy yet, so we moved to her tent to play some games and… I wanted her to try a new brew of tea,” Ina’s shoulders slumped. “I wanted to make it for everyone tomorrow, so I asked her to be my tester. But as soon as she took a sip, she… She started to breathe heavily. Then she convulsed, dropping the cup, and at this point I just screamed.”

Gura finally joined them, bumping against Amelia’s back and propping her head on her shoulder. “What did I miss?”

“Kiara died.” Amelia and Calliope said at the same time.

“What?!” Gura shouted, hand on her chest. It took her five seconds to realize. “Oh, wait, never mind.”

“I reaped her soul, but she takes a while to return. It’s so annoying.” Calliope’s voice sounded weighted from thousands and thousands of years repeating this same cycle.

Thinking about it made Gura snort. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

“No, it’s funny.” Amelia grinned, then turned serious again, looking back at Ina. “So, wait, you said she died after drinking your tea?”

“But it’s just normal tea…” Ina nearly cried at this point. “I didn’t poison Kiara, I swear! Wait, I’ll bring the tea brand.”

With that, she left the tent, leaving Gura, Amelia and Calliope alone with a phoenix’s body.

The silence was a bit awkward.

“How long does it take, exactly?” Gura asked.

“Should be soon.” Calliope answered.

“So will she, like… burst into flames?”

“Yeah. And return from the ashes.”

“Okay, question two! Shouldn’t we leave the tent before that?”

“Oh,” Calliope blinked. “Yeah, actually.”

In a flash, Gura and Amelia jumped face-first on the snow outside, and avoided getting baked by a fraction of a second as Kiara’s body exploded into flames and she was reborn in the middle of a mountain at night with a loud screech and a blinding splendor.

\--

“Who killed me??” Kiara had barely returned and was already yelling. It did bring Amelia some sort of comfort. “I want to know exactly who, when, and why! Step up!”

“Can’t we do this tomorrow?” Calliope yawned, putting her scythe away. “I was in the middle of a really nice dream before I was abruptly pulled to the underworld to greet an unwanted guest.”

“I’m never an unwanted guest.” Kiara scoffed.

“You’re the _only_ unwanted guest in the underworld.”

Ina sat on her retractable chair, holding a box of tea sachets with such a guilty face that Amelia was tempted to hug her and tell her that it wasn’t her fault. But she couldn’t do that. She was a detective, and she had to consider all possibilities, even if they hurt.

“Well, I was sleeping before I heard the scream.” Gura raised her hand to clear her name. “Ame saw me. And I saw her leaving her tent, too, so it wasn’t her.”

“That’s pointless. The only one inside the tent with you was Ina, Kiara.” Calliope crossed her arms.

“Ina told me that Kiara died right after drinking the tea she made…” Amelia pondered out loud, one hand on her chin.

“It was normal tea…” Ina muttered. “Here, check for yourself.”

She offered the tea box to the girls, and it did look like a normal tea box you would buy in any supermarket.

“Kiara, did you taste something weird in the tea before dying?” Amelia stopped for a second. “Wow, it just occurred to me, that’s the first time I can actually interview the victim.”

Gura chuckled. “Someone is having fun.”

“No, I didn’t. The last thing I remember _before my ruthless, cruel death,_ was how lovely Ina’s new brew tasted.” Kiara nodded. “I’m sure everyone will love it, by the way, Ina.”

“Thanks, Kiara.” Ina put the tea box away. “Maybe another time, though.”

“Alright, so maybe the tea wasn’t the murder weapon.” Amelia crossed her arms, frowning.

“But didn’t she die right after drinking it?” Gura asked.

“Yeah, but… that’s strange. No poison acts that fast, and the ones that do have a very distinct taste. Kiara just said that the tea was lovely, so I doubt whatever killed her was in the beverage. Which means…” Everyone looked at her expectantly, which made Amelia feel powerful and important for a moment. “…that Kiara was poisoned _before_ drinking the tea.”

A collective _‘gasp!’_ rang around the group, and Amelia felt like this crime just got a thousand times more interesting.

She got up from her chair, took the magnifying glass she carried around at all times from her pocket, and put on a determined expression. “Ladies… we have a murder case in our hands. No one leaves our hiking holiday before we figure out exactly what happened!”

The silence was heavy as everyone exchanged gazes, suddenly finding each other incredibly suspicious. The atmosphere turned dark. Five friends were suddenly each other’s enemies. Five hearts beat in unison, a crime scene remained untouched in the middle of a desolate mountain, in a winter night. The wind howled between the trees, and suddenly the forest looked incredibly dangerous; a place the murderer could escape to, in times of desperation. A dark fog lowered among them, creating a terrible mood.

An innocent victim needed closure, and Amelia was going to make sure she received it, no matter what. It was time for Amelia Watson to show everyone what she was capable of.

“I say Kiara killed herself.” Calliope broke the silence.

“What! Why would I do that?” Kiara asked.

“To make my life hell. Why else do you do things.”

“That’s outrageous! To think that I would perform such an elaborate scam just to visit you when your tent is right next to mine!”

“That kind of makes sense, though.” Gura added.

“Huh?!”

“Kiara _is_ a bit desperate.” Ina agreed.

“Oh, _I see_ —”

The voices overlapped with each other as the four girls started arguing. Amelia sighed.

Right, they were a bunch of gamers. This might take a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little introduction.  
> Stick to this story for more deceit, betrayals, and....... romance?!  
> See you all next time!


End file.
